Activation of a small GTPase RhoA upon agonist stimulation results in conversion of RhoA from the inactive GDP-bound form to the active GTP-bound form with a subsequent binding to and activation of Rho-kinase. Two isoforms, Rho-kinase 1 and Rho-kinase 2, are known. Rho-kinase 2 is expressed in vascular smooth muscle cells and endothelial cells. Activation of Rho-kinase 2 by the active GTP-bound RhoA leads to calcium sensitization of smooth muscle cells through phosphorylation-mediated inhibition of the myosin light chain phosphatase activity and thereby up-regulation of the activity of myosin regulatory light chain (Uehata et al., Nature 1997, 389, 990-994).
It is known that Rho-kinase is involved in vasoconstriction, including the development of myogenic tone and smooth muscle hypercontractility (Gokina et al. J. Appl. Physiol. 2005, 98, 1940-1948), bronchial smooth muscle contraction (Yoshii et al. Am. J. Resp. Cell Mol. Biol. 20, 1190-1200), asthma (Setoguchi et al. Br J. Pharmacol. 2001, 132, 111-118; Nakahara, et al. Eur J 2000, 389, 103) and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD, Maruoka, Nippon Rinsho, 1999, 57, 1982-1987), hypertension, pulmonary hypertension (Fukumoto et al. Heart, 91, 391-392, 2005, Mukai et al. Nature 1997, 389, 990-994) and ocular hypertension and regulation of intraoccular pressure (Honjo et al. Invest. Opthalmol. Visual Sci. 2001, 42, 137-144), endothelial dysfunction (Steioff et al. Eur. J. Pharmacol. 2005, 512, 247-249), angina (Masumoto et al. Circ 2002, 105, 1545-1547, Shimokawa et al. JCP, 2002, 40, 751-761), nephropathy, including hypertension-induced, non-hypertension-induced, and diabetic nephropathies, renal failure and peripheral arterial occlusive disease (PAOD) (Wakino et al. Drug News Perspect. 2005, 18, 639-643), myocardial infarction (Demiryurek et al. Eur J. Pharmacol. 2005, 527, 129-140, Hattori et al. Circulation, 2004, 109, 2234-2239), cardiac hypertrophy and failure (Yamakawa, et al. Hypertension 2000, 35, 313-318, Liao et al. Am J Physiol Cell Physiol. 2006, 290, C661-668, Kishi et al. Circ 2005, 111, 2741-2747), coronary heart disease, artherosclerosis, restenosis (Pacaud et al. Arch. Mal. Coeur 2005, 98, 249-254, Retzer, et al. FEBS Lett 2000, 466, 70, Negoro, et al. Biochem Biophys Res Commun 1999, 262, 211), diabetes, diabetic complications, glucose utilization and metabolic syndrome (Sandu et al. Diabetes 2000, 49, 2178, Maeda et al. Cell Metab. 2005, 2, 119-129), sexual dysfunction, e.g., penile erectile dysfunction (Chitaley et al. Nature Medicine 2001, 7, 119-122), retinopathy, inflammation, immune diseases, AIDS, osteoporosis, endocrine dysfunctions, e.g. hyperaldosteronism, central nervous system disorders such as neuronal degeneration and spinal cord injury (Hara et al. J Neurosurg 2000, 93, 94), cerebral ischemia (Uehata et al. Nature 1997, 389, 990; Satoh et al. Life Sci. 2001, 69, 1441-53; Hitomi et al. Life Sci 2000, 67, 1929; Yamamoto et al. J Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. 2000, 35, 203-211), cerebral vasospasm (Sato et al. Circ Res 2000, 87, 195; Kim et al. Neurosurgery 2000, 46, 440), pain, e.g. neuropathic pain (Tatsumi et al. Neuroscience 2005, 131, 491, Inoue et al. Nature medicine 2004, 10, 712), infection of digestive tracts with bacteria (WO 98/06433), cancer development and progression, neoplasia where inhibition of Rho kinase has been shown to inhibit tumor cell growth and metastasis (Itoh et al. Nature Medicine 1999, 5, 221; Somlyo, et al. Res Commun 2000, 269, 652), angiogenesis (Uchida et al. Biochem Biophys Res 2000, 269, 633-640; Gingras et al. Biochem J 2000, 348, 273), vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation and motility (Tammy et al. Circ. Res. 1999, 84, 1186-1193; Tangkijvanich et al. Atherosclerosis 2001, 155, 321-327), endothelial cell proliferation, endothelial cell retraction and motility (Oikawa et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2000, 269, 633-640), stress fiber formation (Kimura et al. Science 1997, 275, 1308-1311; Yamashiro et al. J. Cell Biol. 2000, 150, 797-806), thrombotic disorders (Kikkawa et al. FEBS Lett. 2000, 466, 70-74; Bauer et al. Blood 1999, 94, 1665-1672, Klages et al. J Cell Biol 1999, 144, 745; Retzer et al. Cell Signal 2000, 12, 645) and leukocyte aggregation (Kawaguchi et al. Eur J. Pharmacol. 2000, 403, 203-208; Sanchez-Madrid et al. J. Immunol. 2003, 171, 1023-1034, Sanchez-Madrid et al. J. Immunol. 2002, 168, 400-410), and bone resorption (Chellaiah et al. J Biol. Chem. 2003, 278, 29086-29097). Na/H exchange transport system activation (Kawaguchi et al. Eur J. Pharmacol. 2000, 403, 203-208), Alzheimer's disease (Zhou et al. Science 2003, 302, 1215-1217), adducin activation (Fukata et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1998, 273, 5542-5548), and in SREB (Sterol response binding element) signalling and its effects on lipid metabolism (Lin et al. Circ. Res. 2003, 92, 1296-1304).
Therefore, a compound having inhibitory effect on Rho-kinase and/or on Rho-kinase mediated phosphorylation of myosin light chain phosphatase is useful for the treatment and/or prevention of cardiovascular and non-cardiovascular diseases involving Rho-kinase as the primary or secondary disease cause, like hypertension, pulmonary hypertension, ocular hypertension, retinopathy, and glaucoma, peripheral circulatory disorder, peripheral arterial occlusive disease (PAOD), coronary heart disease, angina pectoris, heart hypertrophy, heart failure, ischemic diseases, ischemic organ failure (end organ damage), fibroid lung, fibroid liver, liver failure, nephropathy, including hypertension-induced, non-hypertension-induced, and diabetic nephropathies, renal failure, fibroid kidney, renal glomerulosclerosis, organ hypertrophy, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), adult respiratory distress syndrome, thrombotic disorders, stroke, cerebral vasospasm, cerebral ischemia, pain, e.g. neuropathic pain, neuronal degeneration, spinal cord injury, Alzheimer's disease, premature birth, erectile dysfunction, endocrine dysfunctions, arteriosclerosis, prostatic hypertrophy, diabetes and complications of diabetes, metabolic syndrome, blood vessel restenosis, atherosclerosis, inflammation, autoimmune diseases, AIDS, osteopathy such as osteoporosis, infection of digestive tracts with bacteria, sepsis, cancer development and progression, e.g. cancers of the breast, colon, prostate, ovaries, brain and lung and their metastases.
WO 01/64238 describes isoquinoline-5-sulfonamide derivatives optionally substituted by a —(CH2)1-6—O—(CH2)0-6—, a —(CH2)0-6—S—(CH2)0-6— or a —(CH2)0-6-linked heterocyclic group useful as neuroprotective agents.
WO 2004/106325 (Schering AG) describes prodrugs of the Rho-kinase inhibitor fasudil carrying an ether or ester group in the 1-position of the isoquinoline ring.
WO 2001/039726 generically describes —O—(C0-C10)alkyl-heteroaryl substituted cyclohexyl derivatives useful for the treatment of microbial infections.
JP 10087629 A describes isoquinoline derivatives useful for the treatment of diseases caused by Heliobacter pylori such as for example gastritis cancer or ulcer. The isoquinoline derivatives may be substituted by OH in the 1-position and are preferably 5-substituted by X—[(C1-C6)alkylene)]0-1-Y wherein X may be oxygen and Y may be an aryl or a heterocyclic group.
Hagihara et al. (Bioorg. Med. Chem. 1999, 7, 2647-2666) disclose 6-benzyloxy-isoquinoline for the treatment of infections caused by Heliobacter pylori. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,883 generically discloses as EGF and/or PDGF receptor inhibitors useful for inhibiting cell proliferation compounds of the formula “Ar I—X—Ar II” wherein X may be (CHR1)m—Z—(CHR1)n, e.g. Z—CH2, wherein Z may be O, R1 is hydrogen or alkyl, Ar I may be among others an optionally substituted isoquinolone and Ar II may be among others an optionally substituted C3-7 monocyclic saturated heterocyclic system.
WO 2005/030791 (Merck & Co.) generically describes as potassium channel inhibitors for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmias, stroke, congestive heart failure etc. isoquinolone derivatives which are optionally substituted in 6-position by a group (CReRf)pOR43 wherein p may be zero, and R43 is e.g. a (C3-C10)cycloalkyl residue optionally substituted by NR51R52, wherein R51 and R52 may be hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl etc.; or R43 is a group R81 defined as a 4-6 membered unsaturated or saturated monocyclic heterocyclic ring with 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms; and are substituted by a directly bound optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl ring in the 4-position.
WO 2005/030130 (Merck & Co.) generically describes as potassium channel inhibitors for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmias, stroke, congestive heart failure etc. isoquinoline derivatives which may be substituted by hydroxyl in the 1-position and are optionally substituted in 6-position by a group (CReRf)pOR43 wherein p may be zero, and R43 is e.g. a (C3-C10)cycloalkyl residue optionally substituted by NR51R52, wherein R51 and R52 may be hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl etc.; or R43 is a group R81 defined as a 4-6 membered unsaturated or saturated monocyclic heterocyclic ring with 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms; and are substituted by a directly bound optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl ring in the 4-position.
WO 03/053330 (Ube) generically describes isoquinolone derivatives of the formula
as Rho-kinase inhibitors.